


The One With the Rhubarb Pie and the Schnapps

by madsj



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: bi spy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsj/pseuds/madsj





	The One With the Rhubarb Pie and the Schnapps

Apartment 3C was much quieter than the diner, especially without the man that Peggy noticed eyeing Angie's backside with a sickening smile after demanding better service. Angie put her hat and small bag on the dresser and took out her earrings while Peggy sat down on the couch.

"So what happened to him?"  
"I don't know. I just went in to work today, and the women there were all -- he was just gone. No one knew much about it all."

“This isn’t going to fix everything, but...” she reached into her cupboard and pulled out the bottle of Schnapps and the rhubarb pie. “As promised.”

“You’re the best, Angie.”

“Oh, English, I know.” She smirked and poured Peggy a glass of the Schnapps. Instead of pouring herself one, she just drank from the bottle. Peggy sipped the alcohol and cut herself a small piece of the pie.

"We're not supposed to have food in here, but it's not like Mrs. Fry inspects everything for crumbs and smells the furniture for traces of a scent. If she did, I'd be out of here faster than you can say 'rhubarb pie.' Which is probably what she'd say before throwing me out."

"I'll keep that in mind. Make sure I don't spill crumbs everywhere."

"Not that I'm worried, but it'd be nice. I rather like it here. And being your neighbor. I like it."

"Why's that?"

"You don't stay long enough to chat at the diner. I'm being hit on by creepy customers, and you're always talking to that one other English man. And I know it's not my place to say, but he's too old for you."

"Oh no, he's married." Peggy nearly spit out her drink, but managed to finish her glass.

"You're going for older, married English men?"

"No, he's married, and I'm not chatting with him like that. He's just an... old friend."

"Alright. That makes me worry a little less."

"You're worried?"

"Well, no, but... ok, a little. Just a friend thing, I swear."

"Mmhmm. I'll keep that in mind." She finished her glass and Angie poured her some more from the half-empty bottle.

"What can I do to help, then?"

"I don't know. This is help enough. And this pie is... it's wonderful." She downed her glass again and held it in front of her. “This is wonderful too. Could I have more?” Angie laughed at her and poured another glass.

“You’re gonna need to calm down a bit there. I might have to walk you home tonight. Make sure you get home safe.”

“I’m sure I’ll live. Unlike Krzeminski.”

“From what you said, brute, cheat… sounds like he deserved what he got.”

“But what about his wife?” Peggy finished what was left of her glass. “What about his girlfriend on the side?”

“What about you, Peg?” Angie hesitantly poured her another glass. “You need to be ok, too. Can’t always let you deal with it like this. Schnapps and pie.”

“You suggested it.”

“True...” She took another swig from the bottle, screwed the cap back on, and hid it back in her cupboard.

“Aww… no more?”

“Finish the glass you have there, hon. Also the pie. Don’t let that go to waste.” She took another bite of the pie, spilling a few crumbs. She swept them up with her hand and then ate them.

“It won’t. Promise.”

Angie sat down on the couch next to Peggy and put her arm around her.

“You’re gonna be ok. And I’ll be here for you if you’re not.”

“Ang… you’re...”

“Hmm?” There were some extra crumbs on the side of Angie’s mouth, which she wiped off with her thumb.

“Just a few crumbs.”

Peggy leaned over and kissed Angie. It was quiet, and it only lasted for a few seconds before Angie pulled away.

“Sorry… I…”

“No. It was… it was nice. I−uh, should probably get you home. It’s late, and I need to make sure you get home safe.” She helped Peggy out of her room and to Apartment 3E.

“Thanks, Ang.”

“No problem, English.” She kissed her on the cheek before walking away.


End file.
